Late
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Glee Kinkmeme prompt. Heather and Naya share a hotel room in New York. Full prompt inside


**Prompt: Naya and Heather share a hotel room in New York. They're both late for work, that's why they decide to shower together. They're friends, right? Nothing special. They wash each other's backs and caress each other, their "accidental" touches are very arousing for both. Heather becomes bold and grabs the detachable shower head, and pleasures Naya with it. They're writhing, kissing, moaning, squeezing and licking. Naya decides to do something in return in drops to her knees. **

Naya's eyes flutter slowly flutter open as the bright sunlight invades her senses, making her quickly squeeze them back shut. She feels a warmth pressed up against her front and opens her eyes once again to see blonde hair only a few inches from her face. She looks down and quickly removes her arm from Heather's waist, and sits up in the bed.

She glances around their hotel room and noticed the TV was still on, repeating the menu of the DVD they had been watching last night. She glances over at the other bed in the room and sees it completely untouched, and realizes Heather must have fallen asleep in her bed.

She looks on the nightstand between the bed at the clock, and quickly jumps out of bed, "Shit!" She shouts, racing around the room trying to find clothes to wear. "Heather!" She yells throwing a pillow that had fallen to the floor over at the sleeping blonde.

Heather jumps up abruptly and looks around the room confused. "What?" She asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The van will be here to take us to location in 30 minutes!" Naya yells, still pacing around the room trying to find what she was going to wear that day. Not that it really mattered because she'd soon be changing into Santana's clothes anyways. "We fell asleep and didn't set the alarm."

Heather shakes her head willing herself to wake up, and just watches Naya rushing around the room. "I'm going to take a shower." She states before slowly getting out of bed.

"But I was going to take a shower." Naya protests, making Heather stop and turn back towards her. "We don't have time to both take a shower." Naya states, folding her arms over her chest.

Heather grabs some sweat pants and a shirt from her suitcase and turns to look at Naya with a shrug, "So we'll take one together. No big." She replies as if it was no big deal before walking into the bathroom.

Naya stares at the opened bathroom door for a few moments, still taking in what the blonde had said. Shower together? They had never done that before, but it wasn't a big deal right? They were best friends, and besides she had seen Heather naked plenty of times.

Naya hears the shower water start, snapping her from her thoughts and she quickly makes her way into the bathroom. She stops abruptly when she sees Heather sliding off her panties, before sticking her hand under the water to check the temperature.

Naya couldn't help but let her eyes wonder up and down the dancer's perfect body. Heather steps inside the shower submitting her body to the warm water; Naya watching the droplet run down toned abs. "You going to get in?" Heather asks, making Naya quickly look away; a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah." Naya finally says with a nod. She strips her clothes off and jumps in behind Heather who was putting shampoo in her hair. Naya watches from behind Heather as her fingers intertwine in her hair, rinsing the product from her golden locks; the soap running down her back, over her perfect ass. Naya couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight.

She had always been attracted to Heather, but of course had never acted on it before. She had admitted to the blonde that she was bisexual and Heather had been completely accepting of it, but that didn't mean that she herself was bisexual too.

"Nay?" She hears Heather's voice ask, snapping her from her thoughts once again. She moves her eyes up to meet Heather's ocean blue ones smiling at her. "You need a hand?" She asks with a smirk.

Naya opens her mouth to answer, but Heather grabs the shampoo bottle before she could protest, and squirts some in her hand. She turns the Latina around, and starts lacing her slender fingers through dark hair

Naya's eyes quickly shut and she lets out a small embarrassing moan at the sensation. As soon as she realized it her eyes quickly flung open, and she heard a slight giggle escape the blonde's mouth from behind her, making her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red than they already were.

Heather finishes with the Naya's hair and turns her around, smiling softly at her. Naya just smiles back somewhat shyly, before reaching for the soap just as Heather did also, making her snatch her hand back to her side.

"Here." Heather says, holding the bottle upside down in front of her. She picks up a wash cloth and squirts some soap on it, handing it to Naya. The Latina takes it from Heather and starts washing her body, before coming to a halt as the blonde begins washing her own body.

Naya swallows a lump in her throat as she watches Heather run the soapy cloth over her chest, and between her breasts, down her tones stomach, and in between her legs. Her eyes were closed and she was humming softly to herself as she washed her body.

Naya quickly begins washing herself once again as she noticed the blonde open her eyes back up; a smirk on her lips. "Could you get my back?" Heather asks innocently, extending the cloth out to Naya.

Naya just slowly nods her head taking the object from Heather as she turns around; her back facing the Latina. Naya takes in a deep breath before running the cloth over the smooth milky skin. Her hand moves lower and she hesitates, a second before letting the cloth run over Heather's ass, making Naya's heart beat increase rapidly.

Naya soon finishes and Heather turns back around, "Thanks." She says with a sincere smile as Naya just nods her head. "Now it's your turn." She states spinning Naya around before she could even have time to think about protesting.

Heather's hands quickly found their way onto Naya's back massaging the soap into carmel flesh. Her hands found Naya's ass, and stayed a little longer than they probably should have, but Naya was certainly not complaining as she tried holding a moan back, but failed miserably as it echoed through the shower.

The blonde finishes her task and turns Naya back around; their faces meeting only inches away from one another. Heather smirks as she watches Naya's dark eyes move from her eyes down to her lips. The blonde reaches above them and unhooks the shower head, pulling it down to her side.

Naya's eyes move back up to Heather's once she feels the absence of the warm water on her body, and gives the blonde a confused look. She lets out a gasp as she feels the water on her most sensitive area. "What are you doing?" She gasps out, gripping onto Heather's shoulders, trying to steady herself.

"Helping you." The blonde replies simply, moving the water closer to Naya clit, making her let out a low moan as her head falls back and her eyes shut in pleasure. "Watching me shower really turns you on doesn't it?" Heather asks in a low voice.

Naya's legs just about give out on her at this, but Heather's arm grips onto her waist, holding her steady. "Yes." Naya finally gasps out in between moans. "Fuck Heather don't stop." She pleads, making the blonde let out a smirk.

"Wasn't planning on it." She replies with a smug smile. She uses her foot to kick the inside of Naya's ankles gently, spreading her legs even wider, giving her better access to her throbbing pussy.

Heather backs Naya up against the wall, pressing her body flush against Naya's pinning her there as she continues holding the shower head up to Naya's center. Just as the Latina let a moan out Heather leaned in pressing her lips against Naya's, swallowing the brunette's moan.

Heather slides her free hand up Naya's stomach, landing on her breasts as she takes one in her hand, squeezing and needing the soft flesh, making Naya moan even louder, bucking her hips. "Heather, I'm so close." Naya pants out, pulling away from Heather's lips. "Please…" She begs, throwing her head back, banging it against the cool tile.

Heather reaches behind her and turns the pressure of the water up, and moves the shower head closer to Naya's sensitive bundle of nerves, using her free hand to spread Naya's lips, exposing her clit even more.

"Fuck, Yes! Right there Heather!" Naya shouts, jerking her hips frantically as she feels herself approaching her climax. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Naya gasps out, as white dots begin filling her vision. Her hips begin moving at a rapid pace as she screams out the blonde's name, before tumbling over the edge.

Heather drops the shower head and places her hand on Naya's core, massaging her fingers over the sensitive flesh, bringing Naya down from her high slowly as she places soft kisses all over the girls face and neck.

Naya lets out a whimper and rolls her head to the side as her eyes flutter open. She sees Heather smiling at her, and offers the blonde a lazy smile. "That was awesome." She says, making Heather let out a giggle.

Before Heather had a chance to respond Naya had flipped them, pinning Heather against the shower wall. "What are you doing?" Heather asks with a giggle, before being silenced with a searing kiss.

After a few minutes Naya pulls back, smiling smugly as she watches Heather slowly open her eyes, trying to snap out of the daze the kiss had put her in. "It's your turn." Naya replies, sliding down Heather's body, landing on her knees. "You didn't think I was going to just leave you…." Naya trails out, before placing two fingers on Heather's dripping wet pussy, coating her fingers, "Fucking wet." Naya moans, sucking her fingers into her mouth, tasting the blonde's juices.

Heather lets out a moan as she watches Naya suck on her fingers, and her hips subconsciously buck forward, needing to be touched.

Naya lets out a giggle and pulls her fingers out of her mouth with a plopping noise, before gripping on to Heather's thighs with both hands. Hovering over Heather's pussy, Naya can't help but lick her lips at the sigh in front of her.

"Naya, please…" Heather moans, tangling her pale fingers in Naya's dark wet hair.

Naya doesn't need to be told twice, and quickly dives in, darting her tongue in and out of Heather at a furious pace, making the blonde gasp.

Naya pulls her tongue out, and uses two fingers to spread Heather's lips, as Naya finds her clit, sucking it into her mouth, biting down slightly causing Heather to almost scream out as her hands pull at Naya's hair. "Fuck! You're so fucking good Naya…" Heather moans, bucking her hips wildly.

Naya can't help but smirk at the statement as she continues devouring Heather, wanting to make her cum quickly, so she could taste even more of her delicious juices. "Cum for me baby." Naya husks, thrusting two fingers deep inside of Heather as she continues sucking the bundle of nerves.

With one more flick of Naya's tongue on Heather's clit, the blonde comes undone screaming Naya's name out into the universe. "Fuck…" Heather breaths out as her hands loosen in Naya's hair and her breathing starts to slowly go back to normal.

Naya continues licking Heather clean, until every drop of cum was gone, before sliding back up Heather's body. She places another passionate kiss on the blonde's lips, tangling her fingers in Heather's blonde hair, before pulling back, "We're so late." She whispers making Heather just nod and let out a giggle.

NXH

Naya and Heather make their downstairs to the hotel lobby where they see the rest of the cast waiting around on the couches. "Where have you guys been?" Lea asks, looking up at the two girls with a frown firmly placed on her lips. "You are almost half an hour late. You're holding up our shooting schedule." She informs them, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Sorry, we over slept." Naya says, averting her eyes to the floor. Heather just nods her head and tries to hold back a giggle as the others just look at them confused.

Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist from behind and rests her head on the Latina's shoulder. Naya smiles and tilts her head to the side leaning it against Heather's as her hands lace with Heather's over her stomach.

"Come on!" Amber yells to the two who were still standing in the lobby as everyone else made their way out to the van.

The girls both let out a giggle and quickly catch up to the others, making their way out to the van.

Let me know what you think! Also other stories should be up soon!


End file.
